


tell me

by openskylight



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openskylight/pseuds/openskylight
Summary: Jungeun loves compliments. Jiwoo loves complimenting her.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heej_jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heej_jpg/gifts).



> for heej_jpg and her CC anons, who got me thinking about both #TopChuu and #PraiseKinkLip. (though i guess these thoughts mostly came from chuuves/lipsoul fans, and you'll find neither of those ships here. i apologize.) 
> 
> pure fiction of course. please don’t read if you’re not comfortable with the tags/rating! otherwise, here we go (to hell)

Jiwoo has endless amounts of love for Jungeun.

Jungeun, of course, is all too aware of this. Jiwoo reminds her how much she loves her in the morning when they part for their separate schedules, and she does it again when they reunite after a long day. Jiwoo showers her with delighted compliments at every opportunity, even when Jungeun is ungracefully stuffing her face with dinner or laughing with her mouth wide open. And she whispers sweet, sleepy praises in Jungeun’s ear when then they're in bed together, drifting off in each other's arms.

Jungeun always scrunches her nose and bats at her with some variation of "you're so cheesy, Jiwoo," laughing off Jiwoo's protests afterwards. But Jiwoo knows she loves it - sees it in the way Jungeun’s ears turn red from where they peek out from behind her hair, feels it in the softness of the kiss Jungeun gives her later, once Jiwoo's done whining about how Jungeun doesn't know how to take a compliment.

And especially now, as they’re both completely naked - Jiwoo’s sitting up with her back against the headboard of their bed, watching Jungeun run a hand through her hair as she grinds on Jiwoo's thigh - Jiwoo can't resist the urge to tell her exactly how pretty she is.

"So hot, Jungeun," she groans, pleased at the way Jungeun's head snaps up to meet her gaze with dark, dilated pupils. God, she's gorgeous. Jiwoo's eyes run over her body appreciatively, brain overloaded with everything she wants to do. She wants to pull her into a messy kiss. Or maybe run her tongue over the flat plane of Jungeun's stomach, where her abs are rippling with the effort of riding her. She settles for raking her nails down Jungeun's sides, both hands at once, moaning when Jungeun jerks in place and her abs flex again.

" _Good girl_ ," Jiwoo breathes, voice raspy with arousal. She barely knows what she's saying, so distracted by the pretty lines of Jungeun's body. But there's no way she can miss Jungeun's sudden high pitched whine and the way Jungeun rolls deeply, desperately against her, wetness pressing hard against Jiwoo's thigh.

Jiwoo gasps - and Jungeun freezes, seemingly just as surprised - but Jiwoo recovers quickly, running her hands up and down Jungeun's sides to encourage her. "Oh. You liked that?"

Jungeun whines again, this time pouting and ducking her head. 

"Aw, Jungie, I'm sorry! Don't be embarrassed!" Jiwoo springs into action, eager to wipe the frown off Jungeun’s face. She tips Jungeun’s head up and kisses her gently, unhurried, ends it with a parting kiss to Jungeun’s forehead. It works - Jungeun's smiling shyly when they pull apart, and it makes a familiar fondness bloom in Jiwoo’s chest. She nearly tells Jungeun “you’re adorable,” but bites it back at the last second. Maybe it’s best not to scare her off right now.

"I know what you’re thinking," Jungeun says softly, and Jiwoo blinks at her, confused. "You have that look on your face. The one where you think I'm being cute," Jungeun explains, scrunching her nose, but she can't completely hide her pleased smile. Jiwoo, of course, can't help but grin back.

"You know me too well.”

"Duh,” Jungeun scoffs, and then immediately presses a finger to Jiwoo’s lips. “Shh, wait. I want to say something before you start complaining.”

Jiwoo rolls her eyes, but she closes her mouth - Jungeun has ducked her head back down, seemingly steeling herself for something, and it seems important. 

“Maybe..." Jungeun pauses, squirming a bit. Jiwoo just rubs her back, letting her take her time. "That thing you did earlier. I - I guess I wouldn't mind if you did it again," Jungeun says, blushing furiously, but bravely powering through.

Jiwoo leans forward to kiss her again, slow and loving, until she feels Jungeun relax into the languid kiss. 

"I'll take care of you, don't worry," Jiwoo says earnestly. This sends Jungeun blushing anew, and Jiwoo giggles, pressing a quick kiss to her reddened cheek. "If you don't like it, stop me at any time, okay?"

"Okay," Jungeun says hesitantly, ears still a little red. But she follows willingly as Jiwoo repositions Jungeun so that the other girl is no longer right on her thigh, instead straddling Jiwoo’s lap. "Thank you," Jiwoo says softly, pressing her lips to Jungeun's as a gift for her compliance. 

They kiss for a little while longer, until the kisses grow deeper, more aggressive. Jungeun’s hands tighten in Jiwoo’s hair when Jiwoo moans - the way that Jungeun’s licking into her mouth and biting at her bottom lip just feels _so good_. Eager to return the favor, Jiwoo runs her hands up and down Jungeun’s sides several times, finally pausing on the upstroke to cup Jungeun’s breasts with both hands and run her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Jungeun shudders into the kiss, hips grinding subtly against Jiwoo's, and Jiwoo decides it’s time to move things along.

"I like it too, you know," Jiwoo tells her, slightly breathless, when they pull apart. The words are murmured against Jungeun's lips, so that Jungeun almost doesn’t notice when Jiwoo slips her hand between them. Her fingers find Jungeun’s clit, and Jungeun's hips buck into her touch, gasp exhaled against Jiwoo's mouth. 

Jiwoo takes it as encouragement to keep going, sliding her fingers back and forth easily through the slick heat. "I _love_ it, actually. But you know that, right? You know I love telling you how pretty you are, Jungie. Prettiest woman I've ever seen."

Jungeun whimpers, beginning to grind against Jiwoo's hand, and the rush of power is so good Jiwoo feels almost drunk with it.

"God, yes, just like that. You look good riding me, Jungeun. So, so beautiful," she coos, sliding two fingers suddenly into Jungeun on the last word, and Jungeun cries out, head thrown back and hands grasping at the sheets.

" _Gorgeous_.”

"Jiwoo, god," Jungeun pants, rocking harder. "What - what are you doing to me?"

Jiwoo pumps her fingers at a steady rhythm, palm sliding over Jungeun’s clit with every stroke. She watches how Jungeun rocks back perfectly to meet her, and a wicked grin spreads over her face. "You’re so wet, Jungeun. You _really_ like this, huh? You like hearing what a good girl you are for me?"

Jungeun groans, biting her lip. She grabs Jiwoo's hips, grip tight like it's the only thing grounding her. Jiwoo’s right - they can both hear it, the way her wetness coats Jiwoo's fingers, and Jungeun feels impossibly more turned on. There's no way to hide it. Jiwoo knows how she's ruined her, as she fucks into her and tells Jungeun these filthy things that she's always secretly wanted to hear. 

And Jiwoo is thrilled. She eagerly lavishes Jungeun with praise as she thrusts into her relentlessly - “Yes, _yes_. Keep going. You’re doing _so_ good, Jungeun, so pretty” - leaving Jungeun helpless to it, whimpering and moaning and grinding down hard with every word.

"I wanna hear you say it too," Jiwoo says suddenly, eyes wide and way too innocent for what she’s doing.

"Say...say what?" 

"I wanna hear you tell me you're a good girl," Jiwoo says, tone sweet as ever, and Jungeun chokes, a blush already rising to her face.

"But that's so embarrassing," Jungeun whines. She shuts her eyes, unable to look Jiwoo with the thought of doing something like that. She’s still shamelessly riding Jiwoo's fingers, though, hasn't told her to stop, so Jiwoo doesn’t let up just yet.

"Tell me? Please? I'll make it worth it, I promise," Jiwoo says, tone deceptively saccharine as she flicks a thumb over Jungeun’s nipple without warning. Jungeun gasps, and her eyes shoot open, meeting Jiwoo's hungry gaze. "I know you're getting close. Such a good girl, baby, ready to come so soon. Don't you wanna come for me?"

Jungeun groans, because fuck, she is close, heat already rising in her stomach and threatening to spill over. Still, the last bits of her pride...She whines, buries her head into the crook of Jiwoo's neck, knuckles white on Jiwoo’s hips as she curls into the other girl. Jiwoo doesn’t falter, still working her fingers steadily between them. "Please, Jiwoo."

"Tell me, pretty please?” Jiwoo repeats. “Unless you want me to stop?" Jiwoo slows the pace of her thrusts, lingering when she pulls out, and Jungeun panics at the idea of not being able to come.

"Fuck, no, please - "

"Then do what I told you to." Jiwoo snaps, and Jungeun jolts in her lap, the shock sending a wave of arousal through her. Jiwoo doesn’t give her time to recover - she thrusts into Jungeun suddenly, roughly, picking her pace back up in earnest, and Jungeun almost cries with how good it feels.

"God, Jiwoo, I'll be good for you," Jungeun confesses into Jiwoo's neck. The words come too easily after Jiwoo's demand, eager to please, and the shame of that submissiveness makes heat rush to her face and her stomach all at once.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Jungeun pleads, desperate. "Please, please let me come. I promise I'll be good." 

Jiwoo hums, pace fast but just shy of where Jungeun needs it, and Jungeun's going to lose her mind - she's so, so close, she just needs a little more -

" _Jiwoo_ , please, I'm so close, I need - _ah!_ \- I'll be good for you, fuck, I'm your good girl, _please_ \- "

Jiwoo rewards her by curling her fingers roughly, and Jungeun's words break off into a cry. "That's right, you're my good girl," she murmurs into Jungeun's ear, curling her fingers on every stroke that follows, and Jungeun falls apart, sobbing Jiwoo's name into her neck as she comes.

Jiwoo slows down, lets Jungeun come down from her high, rubs Jungeun’s back gently until she stops shaking. 

“Was that ok?” Jiwoo asks quietly, once Jungeun’s breathing has leveled out. She strokes her hand along Jungeun’s hair, relaxing slightly at the happy sigh Jungeun releases. But even though Jungeun can’t see her, face still hidden in Jiwoo’s neck, she can hear the worry in Jiwoo’s voice, can imagine the way her brow furrows with concern. “Was it too much?”

Jungeun kisses Jiwoo’s neck in reassurance, before finally straightening up and taking both of Jiwoo’s hands in hers. “No, don’t worry. I liked it,” Jungeun admits, giving her a crooked, bashful smile, and Jiwoo blows out a relieved breath.

“Good.”

Jungeun leans in to kiss Jiwoo’s pleased grin. “It was...really good,” she says shyly. “Just give me another minute to recover, okay? And then I’ll return the favor, I promise.” 

“Okay, if you insist, I won’t stop you.” Jiwoo laughs at Jungeun’s groan - she’s too easy to rile up. But they’ve both got smiles on their faces. 

“And thank you for trusting me,” Jiwoo tells her. “I love you.” She presses a kiss to Jungeun’s cheek, smiling when Jungeun turns her head to kiss her properly.

“Love you too, Jiwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> @openskylight21 on cc and twitter!


End file.
